


I Missed You

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: 1x21 inspired. Caitlin seeks Harrison out while he’s in hiding, needing his expertise.





	I Missed You

"Can you build me something to protect me from Grodd?" Barry asked and Caitlin exchanged glances with Cisco.

"Maybe if dr. Wells were here…" Cisco answered carefully, being painfully aware of how much they actually needed the man; his stinging betrayal still all too fresh, not to mention his actions in the day Barry had luckily managed to accidentally erase.

Caitlin only pursed her lips, refraining herself from saying anything, needing to be cautious in everything she did. Especially now after Harrison's identity was revealed and he was in hiding, preparing, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"I don't understand," Iris said just then, a hint of anger clear in her tone, "you save people's lives every day and now you can't save Eddie or my dad?!"

Well, that was true, they all thought, again looking at one another. Caitlin could nearly see Cisco's brain firing, so desperate to find the right solution. Well, they knew exactly what they needed, but they had no idea how to put it all together. In the end, Cisco was right, of course, there was only one person who could help them. And only she, Caitlin, could make that happen even if she were to risk a lot. Despite her loyalties laying elsewhere, she still cared for the friends she'd made at S.T.A.R. Labs and she knew Harrison did, too.

* * *

It took her pretending she needed to figure something out in her lab regarding the device they needed, manipulating the cameras and some sneaking around until she finally managed to make her way down to the particle accelerator to see him.

His hiding place was truly perfect, right under the lamppost where no one would ever look for him. Also, this way he could not only secure Eddie Thawne, but work on the accelerator freely. And once all of this was over, he'd take her with her and they'd go home. Though Caitlin was and would always be home because she'd found that by his side.

The moment she saw him, her whole body reacted immediately and she realized how much she'd actually missed him. In fact, it took everything from her not to just run to him, flung her arms around him and kiss him senseless. But she couldn't. He wasn't alone.

"You shouldn't be here," she heard his deep enchanting voice when she appeared. His back was turned to her, but while being a speedster, he clearly sensed her approaching. He was currently grilling terrified Eddie.

"Yeah, I know, but I need your help," she said when making her way to him. " _We_ need your help."

He straightened up and turned to look at her, not able to help the tender expression that soon replaced the menacing mask. He could never help it when she was near him. Then he smirked.

"So, the team's already falling apart without me?"

"And I missed you," she added, deciding to screw it and she just walked straight at him, hugging him tightly, feeling Eddie's eyes boring into her in an even bigger shock.

"Grodd got out of control," she explained quickly when she let go off Harrison, deciding to ignore the other man in the room.

"It was deliberate. He was meant to provide a distraction while I finish my work down here."

"I know, but it got out of control. He's got Joe. We need to build something for Barry to be able to stand up to him."

"Interesting." Wells pressed his finger into his cheek, deep in thoughts. "Maybe Barry needs this kind of an exercise to get even better in what he's doing. Tell me what you want to create here, Caitlin. I'll guide you to get there, but you need to be careful about pitching this idea to the rest of the team. They can't know where you got it from."

"Of course. I think I've done quite well so far, playing them."

"Yes, you have, my dear, you have," he admitted, not able stop himself when he pulled her aside and finally kissed her.

 


End file.
